Revenge
by appleman.123
Summary: sequel to blue eyes, if you haven't read that read it first. Thanos told Loki if he failed he would find him. And he intends to keep his promise. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! this is my sequel to blue eyes. I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

Loki and Thor only wanted things to be normal. But Loki knew that was imposable, he knew that sometime, someday that his former master Thanos, would come back for him. But it wasn't just a hunch. Loki had been seeing things in his dreams, more specifically the beautiful realm of the gods burning and a shadow like figure sitting on the throne of Asgard. full of Chitauri and odd creatures with the same icy blue eyes. He didn't tell any one about it because they would think he was crazy.

"Loki!" Thor yelled as he saw his little brother in the library. Thor walked over and sat down by Loki, who was reading a book entitled "The illusion Of Life". Thor looked at the page his brother was on. Not that the thunder god understood what it was.

"What do you want Thor?" Loki asked with exhaustion, partly because he did not care what his brother wanted, and partly because hadn't been getting much sleep lately. "I wanted to know if you like to spar!" Thor shouted in Loki's ear. Thor loved to spar with Loki, even though he usually said "No Thor" and that was what he said on this occasion. "Why not brother?" the thunder god asked Loki, who was getting more exhausted due to this conversation. "Because I'm reading" Loki said simply. "There will be time for books later, now is the time to SPAR!" Thor yelled as he took Loki's book out of his hand and threw it across the library, Thor would have shouted TOUCHDOWN if he knew what football was. The trickster had ran out of ideas and agreed to spar with his brother.

The gods made their way to a sparing ground, with was just green wasteland. Thor had Myjolnir **(still don't know how to spell that) **while Loki had his scepter. Thor rushed at his brother and swung his hammer, witch was blocked by a blade attached to Loki's scepter. Thor swung again and Loki blocked again. Loki was surprised with how good he was doing, he had blocked 5 of his brothers attacks. He usually could only block 2.

The trickster created a wave of magic that knocked the thunder god back a little. Loki then used the scepter to shoot 3 blue bolts of energy. Thor deflected 2 of them but the third hit him in the shoulder. The bolt even managed to break through Thor's durable armor, and leaving a bit of blood on the exposed skin. Thor threw his hammer at his brother, but it went through him. The real Loki rushed from behind Thor and shot 4 bolts of energy through the scepter at his brothers back, Thor was knocked down by the bolts of power.

Loki then slowly walked toward his downed brother and rested the blade on Thor's neck. "congratulations brother! you win!" Thor said trying to get up, but Loki wasn't taking the blade off his neck. Thor looked up at his brothers eyes, and they were blue. Thor's thought was that if you held the scepter to long after you have been controlled it can snap you back into it. "Brother, drop the scepter" Thor said trying to reason with his brother.

"Oh but why?" Loki asked. Thor could feel Loki putting more pressure on the blade, slightly piercing Thor's neck and drawing a small amount of blood. Loki saw the Warriors 3 and Sif coming to spar. When they saw Loki they took out their weapons and rushed at the prince, they didn't care that Thor told them that Loki was free from the control. Because it sure didn't look like that in the position Loki was in.

Sif was the first to attempt a strike at Loki, it was blocked. Loki hit Sif in the stomach with the bottom of his scepter, then bringing it up to connect with her chin. Hogun was the second. It too failed and he was pushed back. Fandral and Volstagg tried a team attack, Loki held the scepter sideways and blocked both attacks. Fandral was blasted back with a blue bolt of energy and Volstagg was shot with a magic blast.

All the warriors knew they had to attack at once and together if they wanted victory. The warriors 3, Sif, and the wounded Thor all attacked Loki at once. The trickster managed to block 4 of them, but was soon overwhelmed by the team attack. Sif delivered a cut to the prince's hand, and the scepter dropped. Thor picked up the weapon and once again hit his brother in the head, knocking him out cold.

Thor took his brother to a healer, telling her it was a sparring accident. "He will be alright my prince, you should get checked out yourself" The healer said while pointing to the many wounds on Thor's body. Thor reluctantly agreed.

The warriors 3 were entrusted with getting the scepter to Odin, who made sure it was locked in a secret underground room. The all father could sense something, something evil. And he feared it may be coming very soon.

* * *

**HI! so how did you like it! I am thinking of having the other avengers come to Asgard to help Thor and Loki, so let me know what you think of that idea in the reviews! and if anyone knows how to spell thor's hammer please tell me :\**

**Until Next Time-Appleman.123**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! chapter 2 is up, Yay! :) I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

_SOME WERE IN THE UNIVERSE:_

"my lord, Loki has been freed from control once again" The being known only as The Other told his master. "hmm, we will give it one more try, he will subject, or die" A shadowy figure sitting on a dark throne said looking down at his minion, even though Loki wasn't the most powerful of the Norse Gods, he would still be a great strategist. "my lord, may I suggest we try his brother, Thor" The Other said fearfully. "Thor? he doesn't have as powerful a mind as Loki, try it." The figure on the throne said. The power of The Other could manipulate lesser minds without the use of the Scepter. Thor's mind would be like molding clay.

_ON ASGARD:_

After Loki awoke in the healing room and saw a sleeping Thor in a chair beside him, he couldn't help but smile. "Thor" whispered the trickster. Thor shot up at the faint noise and smiled to see his brother. "brother, how are you?" Thor asked his brother in a sleepy manner. "I'm fine, but...what happened exactly. All I remember is getting ready to spar with you and then a pounding headache. and then nothing. Thor looked at Loki with guilt, he didn't want to tell Loki what really happened. He had been acting really strange lately. "Oh, I, um...you must have gotten hit by Fandral harder than I thought!" Thor lied, he had a feeling that Loki wouldn't believe that. So Thor thought up another lie just in case.

"Brother don't lie to me" Loki said with a smirk. "what!, how did you know!?" Thor asked loudly. "seeing through your lies like looking through a window" Loki said with another smirk. Thor's smile quickly faded, he knew he had to tell the truth "fine, Sif threw a big rock at your head" Thor said while looking sad. Loki just looked at his brother, "alright, alright. in the middle of sparing your uh, your, um-" Thor was cut off by his brother "just tell me" Loki told Thor. Thor was very reluctant. But after a moment of silence he said "the scepter made you snap back in to the mind control" Loki looked disappointed, He had thought he was free from that.

"Did I hurt anybody?" he asked the thunder god, even though he didn't think he wanted to hear the answer. "well just Sif, a little. But she's fine now" He was right. Loki looked down with guilt. "How about you?" Loki asked his brother. "What?" Thor asked, he didn't understand the question. "Did I hurt you?" Loki asked once more, he shouldn't have asked the question, because he dreaded what Thor would say.

"Loki just so you know it was not your fault" Thor said. The thunder god peeled back his armor on his shoulder to reveal a dark patch of skin that looked like a burn wound. Loki saw the wound and looked down, Thor saw a small tear roll of the Tricksters face and on to the bed, then two tears, then three. Thor decided not to show the cut on his neck, Loki had enough to be sad about right now.

Thor sat beside Loki and hugged him until the tears stopped. Thor then walked his brother to his quarters and put him down on his bed. "Thor" Loki said. "yes brother?" Thor replied to his brother. "Thank you" Loki said looking to the side. Thor smiled at Loki "your welcome Loki" Thor said as he was about to make his exit " And Thor?" Loki had to tell his brother one more thing. Thor stopped and looked at Loki. "Never tell any one about this night" Loki said in a serious tone. Thor laughed "Not a soul brother" Thor said as he made his exit.

* * *

**HI! so this is kind of short but the next chapter will be longer, and have action. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Until Next Time-Appleman.123**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! chapter 3 is up YAY! :) I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

The next morning was a busy one. Odin had called a secret meeting, of witch only the royal family and some of Odin's closest advisors were invited to. The meeting was going to be held at midnight. What the Allfather feared has already arrived on Asgard. He feared a attack was imminent.

Meanwhile Loki and Thor had gotten into a conversation about what the meeting was about. The brothers conversation was cut off by the warriors 3 asking Thor if he wanted to spar. Thor gladly accepted the offer and went to the sparring ground.

Loki walked to his quarters and got a journal. The trickster had been having more nightmares recently, all involving a shadowy figure, Asgard burning, and his brother in a pool of blood. He began to write:

_"The nightmares have been getting more and more real, I know that Thanos is planning something, could this have been it. Are my nightmares not just dreams? I fear for my brother. I saw him lying in a pool of red blood, and that shadow-like thing is standing above him. Is it Thanos? No, it doesn't look anything like him._

_But if that isn't Thanos who is it? I have so many questions. wait, is the meeting about Thanos? Has father seen what I have? I cant ask him, and Thor wouldn't understand. Even though I'm back home I feel farther than I've ever been. I know that whatever Thanos is planning, its going to happen soon."_

Loki finished his writing. He thought about going down to the sparring grounds so he could watch Thor and the warriors 3 as they fought, but he would feel out of place there. He just didn't know what to do. So he just slept.

Six hours had passed when Loki awoke. He looked at his clock, it was 11:50. Loki panicked, the meeting was in ten minuets. The god rushed toward Odin's throne room. when he got there he pushed the giant golden doors apart.

"ah, Loki. Take a seat my son" The bearded man sitting in a large golden throne said while gesturing to a jeweled seat by Thor. There was about 20 people in the room, the advisors sat in a way that looked like a jury would in court. At 12:00 Odin stood from his throne and began to speak, "I have brought you here to discus a very real and serious threat. A threat by the name of...Thanos" The Allfather said. Loki's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"Thanos is not real, he's just an old myth" A councilman with slicked back brown hair and a goatee said. "Then would you care to explain to me councilman why the Chitauri were on Midgard?" Odin asked the man. "I never denied the Chitauri's existence" The man retorted. "Well they had to have a commander!" Odin yelled at the man. "Your bastard son was the commander!" The man yelled. "ENOUGH!" The Allfather yelled at the man, who had a fearful look in his eye. "I WILL NOT STAND HERE WHILE YOU BLAME MY SON FOR SOMETHING HE HAD NO IDEA HE WAS DOING!" Odin yelled once more. The man remained silent. Loki was very uncomfortable now. The meeting ended about an hour later and everyone left.

Loki and Thor left the meeting together because their quarters were in the same part of the palace. Thor was starting to get a headache. "Thor are you alright?" Loki asked uneasily. It appeared Thor's headache was worsening. "I'm fine, I just need some sleep" Thor said with a smile. Loki nodded, he himself needed to get some sleep. The gods continued to walk the path with an awkward silence. They then got to their quarters and slept.

Thor was wrong about needing sleep for the headache to be gone. He felt like his mind had just been opened. He thought more clearly. A voice in his head was telling him to do something, and he listened to it. It was still early morning. That meant there was les guards to deal with.

The thunder god started to walk slowly down the hallway. He then continued on to the throne room. When he made it, Odin was not there. He was probably off on one of his walks. the room was instead filled with guards, about 30. One of them walked up to Thor. "My apologies my prince, but lord Odin has said that no one is aloud in" The guard said. Thor just smiled at the guard, He then punched the guard, took his spear and impaled him through the back. The other guards saw this and attacked.

One of the guards threw a spear at Thor, he caught it and threw it back at him. All of the guards were dead in a matter of minutes. Thor then walked over to what looked like a normal wall, Thor pressed a statue against the wall. Then the wall slid back and revealed a entrance. Thor walked down the stairs and saw a blue glow, the Tesseract. The god of thunder put the Tesseract in a container and prepared to leave.

The thunder god was greeted by Loki, who awoke to the sound of screams. Loki noticed Thor's eyes were the same as when he was controlled, that same icy blue. "Stand aside!" the controlled Thor yelled to Loki, who just stood there. "If you do not go, I will have no choice but to kill you" The blue eyed god said. Loki still remained.

Thor took out his hammer, Mjolnir, and jumped down at Loki. The trickster grabbed a spear and blocked. Thor swung again, this time with more ferocity. The spear that Loki was holding was shattered by the impact. Loki ran to get another weapon. Thor followed his brother. Loki summoned a dagger and threw it at Thor, The dagger hit and cut Thor's cheek. Thor threw Mjolnir at Loki and sent him flying into the wall. Loki knew he couldn't fight Thor, he was just to strong.

Loki summoned another dagger and threw it. This time it stabbed Thor in the stomach, The thunder god just laughed. Thor was growing tired of this. Thor punched his brother in the face, Grabbed a spear and impaled Loki in the abdomen. When Thor took the spear out, Loki fell to the floor.

_SOMEWERE IN THE UNIVERSE_

"good, now let him see what he has done" The shadowy figure said to The Other "My lord, what about the Tesseract?" The Other asked. "I will retrieve that later" The figure said. The Other did as he was told and freed Thor from his manipulation.

_ON ASGARD_

The controlled Thor was about to leave, but he had another headache. Thor looked at were he was, He didn't even know he came down here. He felt something on his hands, he looked at them and he found dark, red blood. Thor's confusion was replaced with fear. He looked behind him, he saw 30 dead guards. Thor then looked to his left. There he saw his brother in a pool of red blood.

"NO!" Thor yelled as he ran toward his brother. He looked again at his hands soaked with blood, Thor began to think "Did I do this!? Did I kill my brother!?" Thor then began to weep over his brother. Thor was supposed to protect his brother. But he had failed. And now Loki was gone.

* * *

**HI! I hope that you liked the chapter. Now I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning so sorry if you don't like it. But please review.**

**Until Next Time-Appleman.123**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! so I realized I might have made some Loki fangirls want to murder me (please don't) so Loki isn't dead! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Thor never left his brothers side when he was in the healers room. he slept in one of the beds near Loki and had a servant bring him food and water. Frigga came down to see Loki every once in a while. Thor promised himself that when Loki got better he would never take his eyes off him. He knew it would take a while for his brother to heal, but it would happen.

Odin felt his predictions were coming true. With Thor controlled he had lost 30 soldiers, and a son. He felt that Thanos was preparing his army. And soon, they would attack. Odin didn't know when, but everyone had to be prepared.

"He'll be alright Thor" Frigga told her son. "I know" Thor said looking up at her. Thor then looked at his brother again. "I just feel so guilty" Thor said looing down. Frigga's face turned into a frown. "Don't feel guilty my son, it wasn't your fault. Loki will forgive you" Frigga said looking down at her son. Thor looked doubtful. Just then a servant carrying food and water walked into the healing room and then toward the royal family.

"My Queen, my Prince" The servant said after bowing. The servant placed the tray on the table. It was a very nice meal, meant only for royalty. It consisted of steak, apples, A baked potato, grapes, a loaf of buttered bread, a large glass of ale, and a bottle of wine. Frigga picked up a apple and gave it to Thor. "Thank you mother" Thor said before taking a large bite out of the red fruit. Frigga then took a grape from the meal. after about 15 minuets the meal only contained part of a apple, 2 slices of bread, and a quarter of wine. Frigga left, leaving Thor alone.

"Brother if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm sorry" Thor said before gulping down the last of the ale. The thunder god looked at the clock, it was 3:26 P.M, Thor decided to go lie down and take a nap.

While Thor was sleeping, Loki woke up. He tried to sit up, but the wound in his abdomen still caused him pain, once his magic regenerated healing would be simple. He looked to his left and saw a sleeping Thor, Loki got a sense of dejavu. The trickster decided not to wake him, and instead he lied back down.

When Thor awoke he saw Loki in his bed eating a piece of celery. Apparently the servant had brought more food. A smile appeared on Thor's face as he walked toward his brother. Loki saw Thor walking toward him and also smiled.

"This is the second time I've been here this week" Loki said with a smirk. Thor laughed. He was happy that his brother was up. but somewhere he felt guilt. "I have to go get mother!" Thor said while smiling. "Wait!" Loki yelled to his brother. Thor looked back at his brother. "I have to tell you something" Loki said.

Thor walked over to Loki. Thor leaned down, And Loki leaned in, not showing the immense pain it caused him. "In my dreams I saw something" Loki said, he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue or just forget about it. Thor looked confused. "I saw, Asgard burning, Thanos sitting on the throne, and...and, you...um, dead" Loki said looking straight forward. Thor just looked at his brother. He then thought about this, He thought of what Odin had said at the meeting. Thor then looked at Loki. "Brother, do you think there is going to be an attack?" The thunder god asked. Loki looked at his brother and said "Not a attack, a war". Thor began to think about the words he had just heard.

Thor merely nodded and went back on his quest to find his mother. Loki was now alone, He got a spoonful of mashed potatoes and shoved it in his mouth. Loki's cool attitude managed to conceal the fear he had of Thanos coming to Asgard. But Loki knew that he would come, eventually. But sometimes that's the most scary part, all the time knowing that there's a blood thirsty tyrant after you. Loki's thoughts were cut off when Thor pushed open the large bronze doors, Loki saw his mother behind him.

Frigga ran over to Loki and gave him a hug that could rival the strength of Thor's. "Loki are you alright!" Frigga yelled while releasing Loki from the hug of death. "I'm fine mother" Loki said with a smile, not telling her that he really felt like crap. Thor moved the tray of food and sat down in a chair he had placed by his brother.

After 20 minuets of celebrating, Frigga left. Leaving only Thor and Loki. There was a silence between them, they only smiled at each other. The silence was broken by Thor who asked Loki "So when do you think Thanos will attack?".

"I don't know, but it will be soon" Loki said, just talking about Thanos only increased Loki's fear. "If there will be a war, we will need assistance" Thor said while looking up at the ceiling. Loki looked confused by his brothers words. "What are you saying?" Loki asked. Thor looked at Loki and said "I must travel to Midgard".

Loki's confusion grew. "Are you suggesting that the rest of your _team_ come to Asgard?" Loki asked, he couldn't think of any other thing to call the Avengers. Thor nodded and said "That is exactly what I am saying".

Loki now looked shocked "That has never been done in the history of Asgard, Even your team wont be able to stop Thanos's army" Loki said while looking down. "We beat the Chitauri, how different can Thanos's army be?" Thor said with a smile. Loki merely looked at him and said "This is nothing like the Chitauri, its a mixture of controlled beings, The Chitauri serve only as a landing party".

Thor's smile turned into a frown. "Loki, the forces of Asgard wont be enough, we have no other option" Thor said. Loki reluctantly agreed. And Thor made his way to the Bifrost.

* * *

**HI! oh and the Bifrost was repaired with the Tesseract, Next chapter Thanos will attack. So tell me if you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me a while to update, I'm in Oklahoma, and I posted this chapter in Oklahoma to :) I'll try to post another chapter today, but there will defiantly be one tomorrow.**

**Until Next Time-Appleman.123 **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I am going to try and make this chapter as long as possible, I am coming back to Colorado in a hour, so i'm going to need to write some of this on my Ipad. ENJOY!**

* * *

Thor traveled to the Bifrost and met with Heimdall. The thunder god explained to Heimdall that he needed to get to Midgard, saying that he had to get some friends. Heimdall agreed and sent Thor to Midgard.

_ON EARTH_

It was early morning in the rebuilt Stark Tower, at witch the other Avengers were staying at. It was a calm day, A usual day. Bruce and Tony were in the lab, Cap was trying to figure out how to work Tony's high tech microwave, and failing, Clint and Natasha were watching the struggling captain trying to make his Hot Pocket. The silence would not last for long, The Avengers heard a sound in the sky, and saw Thor burst through the ceiling. Tony rushed up the stairs to see what happened, He hoped that Steve hadn't blown up his microwave. When Stark got up to the kitchen, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

The shock and awe was understandable. Its not every day a Norse god brakes your ceiling and falls into your kitchen. "I require your assistance" Thor said getting up like this happened every day on Earth. The team grew even more shocked. "Do you think I can sue a god?" Tony asked Natasha, who thought about it. "You mean you need our help?" Steve asked standing by the microwave with a frozen pepperoni Hot Pocket. Thor looked at him and answered "Yes".

Thor could see the confusion in their eyes, so he explained to them that a being known as Thanos was going to attack Asgard, and that he needed their help.

"Wait, so you mean that we are going to Asgard? The realm of the Gods?" Clint asked Thor. The archer had studied up on Norse Mythology, And he found some about Loki pretty disturbing, **(CoughcoughSlephinirCoughCough)** Thor looked at the shield agent and nodded. Bruce had recently come up from the lab and saw Thor, and Tony's destroyed kitchen. Natasha walked over to the scientist and explained everything to him. Bruce nodded slowly and said "How do we even get there?".

"Follow me, but get ready first" The Norse god had said. After everyone was in there suits, They followed Thor out of Stark Tower. The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist just looked at were the Avengers had left. "Oh what the Hell" He said grabbing a metal suitcase and following the rest of the team.

Thor had led the team out of the city, into a wasteland, And looked up at the sky. "HEIMDALL!" Thor shouted at the top of his lungs, making the other Avengers ears hurt. A beam shot down from the sky and engulfed the team.

When they arrived on Asgard, Thor looked normal, while the other Avengers looked like they wanted to throw up. The thunder god looked at the team, he smiled and said "Its alright, Loki doesn't like it either". Natasha looked at him "For a good reason" She said while gaging.

Thor looked out the Bifrost, the golden city was burning. The attack had begun. "NO!" Thor yelled while swinging his hammer and pointing it at the city. Captain America, along with Hawkeye and Black Widow, ran across the rainbow bridge. Tony's suitcase had transformed into a silver and red Iron Man suit. He flew at the gold city.

A Black portal was in the sky, just like on Earth. Except it wasn't only Chitauri flying out. Hundreds of different creatures were flying out at once. Once Iron Man reached the city, He looked at all the buildings. It was so beautiful, He wondered how much it would cost to have a summer house down here. His thoughts were short lived as a yellow reptilian like creature shot a red bolt of energy. Knocking the billionaire back. He shot a orange repulser blast at the alien, knocking him back and killing him.

Thor shot a bolt of lightning at a Chitauri ship. The thunder god then hit a red squid creature in the chest with Mjolnir, And busted in the head of a Chitauri soldier. Now that Hawkeye, Cap, and Black widow reached the city, they were immediately attacked. 3 Grey aliens attacked The captain, He punched one in the face, Hit the other with is shield, and after a backflip to dodge the slice of the alien's blade, Took out his pistol and shot the alien. Hawkeye quickly got out an arrow and shoved it in the eye socket of a blue alien, he pulled the arrow out of the socket and shot it at the second creature. As a creature was about to swing his blade at the archer, Black Widow shot the creature in the head, she did the same with the other 3 that were trying to kill her.

A large alien ship came out of the portal, someone jumped out of the ship, before the creature hit the ground, they shoved a blade into the heart of a Asgardian soldier, When he pulled the blade out, it was revealed the blade had come from a scepter that looked like Loki's, except it had a red orb rather than blue. The being pulled back a brown hood, revealing himself to be Thanos's minion, The Other.

The Other walked toward the healing room, killing any that stood in his way. Instead of traversing the palace to get to the healing room, he shot a bolt of red energy at a golden wall, completely destroying it. after about three steps in, he felt a pain in his chest, he looked behind him. The Other couldn't quite see who it was, but when the one behind him talked, he knew all to well who it was.

"Do you remember me?" the man said behind The Other. "Loki!, your...your supposed to be dead!...Thor killed you!" The Other yelled in pain and anger. the response was the silver blade pushed farther into The Other's chest. "Oh I've waited for this!" Loki yelled with a smile before blasting a bolt of blue energy onto The Other's back, sending him flying into the air, The Other landed on another blade. This time it belonged to a statue holding a sword. The Other fell limp, he was dead. Loki smiled yet again, he then walked out onto the battlefield and said "One down".

Meanwhile the Hulk was having his fun crushing everything that moved. Captain America was helping out some Asgardian soldiers take on a large orange beast. Iron Man was in the sky destroying the alien ships. Hawkeye and the warriors three were in the battle arena trying to keep the aliens there. Lady Sif and Black Widow were outside the palace attempting to keep the creatures out of it. And the thunder god was fighting 5 of the orange beasts.

Loki, who had healed himself with his magic, was rushing through the streets of Asgard, hoping to find his brother or any other Avengers. Tony Stark saw the trickster in the street, and flew toward him. He saw the scepter in Loki's hands and remembered what Thor had told him, he said that if you had the scepter for to long you would fall back under the mind control. Loki saw Iron Man looking at the scepter and told him "No! its alright, I've overcome its power!".

Tony was skeptical, "Jarvis zoom in" He told his A.I, "Yes sir" the A.I said as it zoomed in on Loki's face. Stark examined it and came to the conclusion that Loki had told the truth. Iron Man lowered his hands "I am going to keep an eye on you though" He said before flying off and launching a missile, destroying a black ship. Loki continued his rush toward his brother. The god of mischief saw a bolt of lightning shoot from the street and destroy a large Chitauri ship.

Loki ran to the location of the lightning bolt. Once there, he saw Thor killing a red alien soldier. Another red soldier behind Thor saw Loki and ran toward him. The trickster pulled his blade against the soldiers side, the red creature spun around, Loki then shoved the silver blade in his back.

Thor saw the red soldier fall, Then he saw Loki in his armor behind the soldier. "Brother!" Thor said while running over to Loki. "How are you?" He asked his brother, remembering the last time he had seen Loki he was in the healing room. "I'm fine, you?" He asked. "Same" Thor said. "Thanos's right hand man is dead" Loki said. Thor looked at him and nodded.

Just then a large alien burst through a building near the gods. "AARRGG!" The beast said as it rushed toward the duo. The brothers got ready to do battle with the alien, before they could, Hulk came running at the alien. The Hulk punched the alien reputedly, The barrage was finished by a fist that went through the aliens stomach. Hulk then jumped on to another building and smashed more aliens.

Captain America was taking on a large team of aliens that looked a lot like Predator. The captain threw his shield at one, before it could come back, one of the aliens shot a blast from its rifle. the Cap was knocked backward into a building. 2 Predator like aliens approached the downed Captain and pointed bayonets at his throat. Just when things looked bad for the captain, a arrow flying through the air positioned its self in the aliens head, were ever Hawkeye was when he fired that arrow, he was smirking. Captain America took the chance to grab the barrel of the purple rifle and kicked the remaining alien back. The other creatures shot at the Captain, though he dodged all the laser blasts. He used the rifle to kill 3 of the aliens, and used the bayonet to kill the others.

The large black ship that had come out of the portal still remained. Another hooded figure jumped from it. He positioned himself infront of Thor and Loki, who were busy killing aliens. The gods got ready to fight the masked foe. He pulled back a hood and revealed himself. Loki had a fearful yet vengeful look in his eye. Thor looked confused at his brothers fear. But Loki had a excuse to be fearful, this was not just another alien destined to die, this was the leader of the alien army, this was Thanos, and this was the time for his revenge.

* * *

**HI! sorry it took a while to upload, but I hope it was worth the wait! :) tell me how you like the chapter, or how you hate it, Just review! :D**

**Until Next Time-Appleman.123**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! :) tell me in the reviews if you have a idea for a avengers story you may want me to do :D I hope you ENJOY! my final chapter :)**

* * *

The other Avengers had been pulled to the point at witch the final battle would take place. No one wanted to make the first move, So it was silence for the first few seconds of the battle. Loki was the one who found the courage to make the first strike.

The god of mischief ran toward Thanos and swung his scepter at Thanos's head, The attempt was easily dodged, Thanos delivered a punch to the god's jaw and sent him flying sideways. Captain America then ran at the ominous figure. The captain attempted to deliver a punch, Captain America's fist was caught, Thanos swung the Captain by his fist and threw him into a nearby building. The other Avengers ran to Thanos to attack at once.

All the attempts were dodged, Thanos punched Thor in the chest, Threw Black Widow into a pole, And grabbed Hawkeye by the neck and was choking him. Iron Man tried to stop him but was knocked back by a flick of Thanos's wrist.

The body of Hawkeye was thrown at the Avengers. The whole team looked devastated by the sudden death, But the most devastated by far was Natasha. She got out bath of her 9mm pistols and shot them at Thanos until she had to stop and reload. The bullets were stopped in midair, if they had hit, any normal person would be dead after 1 of the bullets. Thanos just smirked.

Thor then jumped over to Thanos and delivered a direct hit to the face with Mjolnir. Thanos wasn't even slightly injured, not even the golden helmet took any damage. Thanos grabbed Thor and slammed him into the ground, He then kicked the god in the side, knocking him over to a pole. Thanos then held out his hand and a golden staff appeared in the purple hand. The staff was about as long as Loki's at full length, It was kind of like a trident. Iron Man once again tried to stop the evil being from walking toward the downed god of thunder.

The billionaire was hit in the face with the bottom of the staff. Thanos continued his menacing walk toward Thor. He stopped 2 steps away from the god. "Is anyone going to try and stop me?!" Thanos said in his deep voice. the Avengers just stayed were they were. "Very well" Thanos said, he then stabbed the god in the chest with his trident.

Loki, who had recently regained conciseness, lost it. He rushed at top speed toward Thanos with out a second thought, Thanos looked to his side and saw a angry god running at him. Loki jumped and kicked Thanos in his face. The trickster was actually fighting Thanos equally. Thanos attempted to stab Loki but failed. Loki took advantage of the defenseless Thanos. The god jumped and shoved his scepter into Thanos's shoulder, the purple skinned alien grunted. Now back on the ground, Loki twisted the scepter and flipped Thanos onto the ground.

The conscious Avengers were staring in awe at Loki's sudden burst of power. Thanos kicked Loki back and got back up, Thanos's shoulder was bleeding a crimson blood. Thanos rushed at the god and swung his staff at the god of mischief, it was blocked. Loki once again stabbed the being in the stomach, Thanos showed more pain and punched the god. Loki left the scepter in Thanos's stomach, The god jumped over Thanos, but while directly above him, he summoned 2 daggers and shoved them in the back of Thanos's shoulders. The god held onto the daggers and kicked Thanos in the back. Thanos, who had removed Loki's scepter from his stomach, managed to deliver a large cut to the gods side.

The alien then removed the two daggers from his shoulders and threw them at Loki. The god dodged one, but the second positioned its self above Loki's ribcage. Thanos knew he had now gained the upper hand again. "Shame, nothing else?" Thanos asked in his menacing voice. Loki had no response, He was to busy trying to remove his dagger from his ribcage without causing any farther damage to his body. "You did put up a good fight, I'll at least give you that" Thanos said while picking up his trident. Loki was still speechless. "Why?...Why didn't you submit?...You would have been such a good soldier" Thanos said while walking toward the heavily injured Loki.

"I'd rather die than be a slave to you" Loki said slowly. Thanos laughed, "That can be easily arranged!" Thanos yelled while he attempted to stab Loki with his trident. The attempt was stopped when a shield hit him in the side of the head, Thanos was knocked down.

The Captain had just regained conciseness. Iron Man then flew toward Thanos and punched him twice before blasting him in the face with his repulsers at point-blank range. Thor got up, he was not really injured by the trident, it didn't go in very deep. The thunder god held out his hand and Mjolnir flew into it. Thor then threw the hammer at Thanos, it hit the alien in the chest, some of Thanos's armor broke and he coughed up some crimson blood.

The barrage of pain increased by a green bolt of energy blasting Thanos into a building. The magic was fired by a heavily injured Loki. Natasha was clung to Clint's dead body, She said that love was for children, and apparently she was a child.

Thanos got up from the rubble, his golden armor was turned black with dust, and his face was bloody. He has had enough. Thanos started by running toward Iron Man and punching him hard enough for some the iron armor to break off. "Stark!" The Captain yelled upon seeing Tony fly into some rubble. The Cap threw his shield at the purple alien. Thanos caught the shield and beat the injured Captain with it. Thor was going to be more of a challenge in Thanos's weakened state.

As Thanos ran toward Thor he got Mjolnir and hit Thanos in the side of the head, Thor went for a second strike. Thanos had stopped Mjolnir, he pushed it back and Thor went with it. The injured Thanos kicked Thor in the stomach until he was interrupted.

A blue bolt of energy hit Thanos in the back, sending him flying Over Thor. Loki was getting ready to run over to Thanos, But a green mass of muscle burst through a wall and punched Thanos rapidity. Thanos kicked The Hulk back.

"Were have you been this whole time!?" Tony asked his science bro. "HULK SMASHING PUNY ALIENS!" Hulk yelled. Loki had realized that the green beast had been gone for the fight.

"Ah...Now I have a challenge!" Thanos yelled while running at Hulk. It was a even fight, until Thanos used his staff. The alien cut Hulk's stomach and stabbed him in the chest. Thanos then shot a blast from the staff, sending the Hulk flying back. Loki ran at Thanos, Thanos held out his trident and Loki ran right into it.

"Hahaha...how does that feel!?" Thanos yelled. "I'd ask you the same question" Said a voice behind Thanos. The Loki on the trident disappeared, it was one of Loki's clones. Thanos quickly turned around, he swung his trident, Decapitating Loki. But that to, was a clone. "What's wrong?" Loki asked. This time from the side of Thanos.

Thanos shoved the staff into the Loki's chest, It disappeared, "Over Here!" Another voice said behind him. Before Thanos could turn around another voice said "Right here!". Soon there were about 4 Loki's on all sides of Thanos, The 4 turned into 12, Then 14, Then 20, Then 30, Then to the point of were there was a small army of Loki's.

"ENOUGH!" Thanos shouted, a blue wave surrounded him. It disintegrated all the Loki's in sight. Except one behind him. The real Loki grabbed Thanos's staff and stabbed him in the chest. Thanos coughed up a large amount of blood. Loki leaned in and whispered in Thanos's ear "_I told you I would get my revenge"_.

Thanos fell to the ground after Loki pulled the trident out. Thor and the other Avengers walked up to the god. "Is he dead?" Captain America asked. "Not yet" Loki said looking at the Captain. The god then walked over to Thanos's upper body and swung the staff downward. Thanos's head slowly wobbled to the side, a pool of crimson blood was leaking out from the purple skinned neck.

The Avengers looked away from the grotesque scene. Loki was not satisfied with the decapitation though. The trickster cupped his hand and formed a small orange orb, he dropped it on Thanos's body. The orb turned into fire and quickly spread from head to toe. After 5 seconds the body of Thanos was on fire.

_ONE DAY AFTER THE BATTLE:_

The Avengers decided to stay on Asgard to heal. The Avengers enjoyed the Asgardian hospital food. After healing, Tony got a chance to ask Odin about having a summer house on the realm of the gods. In a reply Odin just walked away, leaving the billionaire quite disappointed.

At the Bifrost there was some friendly chit chat. "Oh and you know point-blank?" Tony had to say something before he left. "Yes Man of Iron?" Thor asked. "Your dads a dick" Loki said, making all the Avengers laugh, except Thor. Loki looked at Tony and nodded while smirking. When Thor looked at Loki, the smirk quickly turned into a scolding frown.

Once on Earth, The mortal Avengers had a funeral for Hawkeye in Washington D.C 5 months later Iron Man would face the Mandarin **(Iron Man 3)**. And he would destroy all his armors.

But on Asgard, It remained. Until 1 year later **(Thor 2)**. The world would need the Avengers again, **(Avengers 2) **But it was not this day. And the god of lies and mischief, never had nightmares again.

* * *

**ITS OVER! :D I hope you enjoyed it! And feel free to ask for any other avengers fanfics, do note I do NOT do incest or boy x boy. I know im a terrible person. **

**Until Next Time-Appleman.123**


End file.
